Mischief, Magic, and Magizoology
by Magnafeana
Summary: This is a guide book of the fantastic beasts and magical creatures of the realms in Fairy Tail and where you can find them!
1. Hellhound

**Hellhound**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

A Hellhound is a wolfish, doglike creature known for lurking around places of the dead, such as graveyards or burial grounds, and hunt lost souls to guide to the **Nether Realm**. However, in recent events, Hellhounds can even be found as domesticated household pets or live in peace with other creatures.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Kanji** | ヘルハウンド

 **Romaji** | Heruhaundo

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Additional Information**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Primary Ability** | Cthonic Magic

 **Located In** | Varies

* * *

 **Appearance and Species**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The appearance of a Hellhound depends on the Hellhound type. However, each Hellhound starts as a young pup called a **Barghest**. A barghest tends to be puppy-like with short-black fur, resembling a Doberman puppy. On its face is a skeletal helmet shaped in the form of its head and it has red glowing eyes. You will never see a barghest without its skeletal helmet on. Down its spine, it wears skeletal vertebrae with three skeletal ribs on either side. The vertebrae go down to its tail which is made purely out of flexible vertebrae, all of it moving exactly as a tail should. It has pointed ears and long fangs and black claws.

A barghest may grow into the following types of Hellhounds, each with their own unique set of powers:

 **Shuck** : this Hellhound is a black dog the size of a horse. It has flaming red eyes and a ghostly body that is mainly translucent. Regardless, its paw prints leave scorch marks with each step.

 **Annwn** : this Hellhound walks on two legs, rather than four, and looks like a black hunting dog. It is capable of human speech.

 **Mauthe** : this Hellhound is a shaggy black wolf with a fluffed mane and lengthy black claws. It has glowing red sclera with white irises.

 **Gwyllgi** : this Hellhound an apparition of a large mastiff with blazing red eyes.

 **Grim** : this Hellhound is the largest Hellhound type and the deadliest. It is described as being as large an elephant in size with tusks just as large. Their bodies are black-furred. On their head is the skull with long horns that curve at the end. You can only see their blazing red eyes on the skeleton. From the skull protrudes the elephantine tusks. Its spine is visible through its fur and its tail is completely skeletal. It also has spikes on its spine and tail. Its paws are furless and only skeletal as well. These dogs may have various heads.

* * *

Description

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

A Hellhound is classified as a Magical Creature that has the powers to guide and track down souls, but may also be called a Spirit. Their species is called the Guardian Race. They are bound to the Nether Realm (or known as the Underworld or Hell), but have the ability to travel between realms in the name of their duties. A Hellhounds personality varies. Hellhounds are notorious for their gory nature and merciless temper. However, should a Hellhound be raised by a kind hand, a Hellhound can become a tamed pet or protector.

* * *

 **Habitat**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Hellhounds on Earth Land often found in places shrouded in darkness and death such as cemeteries and graves or abandoned towns. However, Mauthe Hellhounds have been recently domesticated and bred by the Magic Council to use as tracking dogs for criminals. A Gwyllgi Hellhound is commonly mistaken as a household pet.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Sovereign Arts:** All Hellhounds possess the Sovereign Art that allows them to guide the souls of the dead to where they belong. It grants them powers over life and death and souls as well as duties to protect them and find them.

 **Cthonic Magic** : a type of Magic linked to the Nether Realm or the "Underworld". Every Hellhound has this Magic that allows them to control the powers of the Nether Realm and have control over the souls of the dead and the living who have sinned without repentance.

 **Soul Sense:** Every Hellhound has the ability to track any being by sensing and even smelling their souls.

 **Death Sense** : Every Hellhound has the ability to sense death.

 **Enhanced Durability** : A Hellhound's physique is quite resilient.

 **Enhanced Stamina** : Hellhounds can cross great distances in order to hunt down souls they are after.

 **Enhanced Speed** : Some speculate Hellhounds can be quicker than cheetahs when they have the scent of a soul.

 **Immortality** : Hellhounds are gifted with immortality.

— **High-Speed Regeneration** : Pertaining to their immortality, hellhounds can regenerate fairly quickly from an immense about of damages. Their wounds heal quickly without a trace.

 **Human Speech** : All Hellhounds are capable of human speech and some can even speak it.

* * *

 **Authors' Notes**

 _Sorry for updates being late. I've been stuck in a hospital until recent so I've been trying my best to keep writing, but today I am home free!_


	2. Adarna

**Adarna**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The Adarna is a legendary bird with incomparable healing properties.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Kanji** |アダルナ

 **Romaji** | Adaruna

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Additional Information**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Primary Ability** | Healing

 **Located In** | Tropical forests

Mountainous area

* * *

 **Appearance**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The Adarna is believed to be a mixture of a quail, peacock, and phoenix. It has an enormous figure that is nearly as large as an elephant, though its size ranges depending on the stages of its life. It has a very long fancy tail, with many shiny metallic colors as its feathers. When a feather from an Adarna sheds, it turns white, but in a certain light, you can see a rainbow shining off its feathers. When Adarna fly, they leave a trail of rainbow particles.

* * *

 **Description**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The Adarna has legendary healing abilities and have been known to be one of the first Magical Creatures. Adarna have no prejudice against any race. Humans do often not see them as Adarna keep to themselves. However, legend has it Adarna have healed the great heroes of Earth Land and will come to the aid of a human they find worthy. They enjoy singing and their diet is a strictly herbivore diet, though some predict Adarna can convert solar energy into a food source. Adarna are known for their unique cries. Should an Adarna give you one of their feathers, it should be treated with the highest most honor and worn every day to symbolize your respect for them.

* * *

 **History**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

In legends, Adarna are the ones to train Healers and herbalists in their abilities.

* * *

 **Habitat**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The Adarna bird is a legendary bird of the found mainly in mountainous or tropical forest regions.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Healing Magic** : An Adarna has impeccable healing powers through the power of song, touch, and tears. Their powers can cure sickness, but also restructure bones, grow back limbs, and cure any disease or mental illness. They may restore the full health of anyone or thing they come into contact with, should they find use of their power. They, as well, can give Life Energy to a person who has died. They may even cure Curses and break down any spell casted on a person or thing.


	3. Asena

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Asena**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

An Asena is a large, wolfish creature that is known for its shepherding and guarding skills. They are also known for their Shaman abilities as well.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Kanji** |シャーマン

 **Romaji** | Shāman

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Additional Information**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Primary Ability** | Shaman Magic

 **Located In** | N/A

* * *

 **Description  
**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The appearance of an Asena is a wolfish creature bigger than the average wolf and has a jagged horn at the center of its forehead. On their right hind leg, they wear a Holy Ring as an ankle bracelet. Their tails resemble horsetail and are banded by Holy Rings as well. They have lengthy manes that continuously flow in the wind. Their fur is typically white or silver with touches of blue.

Depending on which phase of the moon the Asena is born in, a Shaman marking appears on their forehead. This mark often decides the nature of their Shaman abilities.

Asenas are relatively thought of as standoffish creatures. They travel alone and tend to stay away from humans. Only a handful have been raised in a domestic environment as shepherds for livestock. In the presence of humans, Asenas are caring creatures and will use a series of howls to communicate.

Asenas have been known to be polygamous creatures with the ratio of male to female 1 to 2.

* * *

 **Habitat  
**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Asenas tend to live in the forest of mountainous areas. Depending on what phase of the moon they were born under, Asenas with the same symbol will come together during their breeding season. It is presumed Asenas born under the blue moon tend to stay by the ocean, Asenas born under the orange moon tend to stay near the dessert, and the rare Asenas born under the blood moon tend to stay in caves.

* * *

 **History  
**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Asenas were thought to be friends of Zen Masters and Buddhists. They existed co-dependently and taught each other their ways. Asenas are also thought to be chipped pieces of the pure side of One Magic.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities  
**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Shamanism**

All Asenas are linked to the spiritual realm to some degree and have the ability to see and summon spirits, similar to Celestial Spirit Mages. They can tap into the spiritual energy of the earth around them and manipulate it to their advantage.

 **Mind's Eye**

Like Zen Mages, Asenas are able to conjure their "mind's eye", a golden third eye that appears on their forehead. When activated, they may use the powers the come with opening of the eye mind's eye chakra.

— **Dreamscape** : Asenas use this in order to gain information about people and things and places

— **Map Out** : Asenas can map out an area

— **Scry** : Asenas may link their vision to one other's or to an audience.

 **Kirlian's Eye**

Also, like Zen Mages, Asenas are able to sense the vīrya or the aura or living essence inside any living thing.

 **Enhanced Agility** : Asenas are extremely agile people.

 **Enhanced Durability** : Asenas have resilient bodies to weather.

 **Enhanced Stamina** : Asenas will cross great distance should they sense something is wrong in the spiritual plane.

 **Enhanced Age** : While Asenas aren't immortal, they live insanely long lives. Some speculate the Asena can live up to a millennium.

 **Enhanced Smell** : Asena, like many canines, have an enhanced sense of smell. While sensitive to scents, they are more in-tune with the scent of a person's spirit or aura.

 **Enhanced Hearing** : Asena, like many canines, have enhanced hearing. It is said that Asenas can hear into the Spirit Realm.

* * *

 **Trivia**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

—The creation of the Asena comes from the name of a she-wolf that has relations to a Göktürk ethnogenic myth "full of shamanic symbolism". Legend tells of a young boy who impregnated a she-wolf who healed him. She escaped her enemies to give birth to ten half-human, half-wolf boys.

—The Asena is first seen in the Festival of Gratitude arc.


	4. Vrykolaka

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Vrykolaka**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Vrykolakas are vampire dire wolf and a relative to the Hellhound. Unlike a Hellhound that collect souls, Vrykolakas enjoy sucking the _prana_ (life force) out of organic and living, but are notorious for blood-sucking. They also enjoy feeding off the emotions of others depending on the purpose.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Kanji** |ヴィコラカス

 **Romaji** | Vu~ikorakasu

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Additional Information**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Primary Ability** | Vampire Magic (Prana)

 **Located In** | N/A

* * *

 **Description**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

A Vrykolaka is a vampiric dire wolf often shown with black up their nose and from their forehead and ears to the tips of their tail while they have a cream color on their muzzle, legs, chest, and underbelly. They often have sharpened black claws and notable canines. They have webbed, bat-wings for ears as well and complete red eyes with no pupils.

When angered, a Vrykolaka has the ability to morph into a monstrous _vaewolf_ , a half-vampire and half-wolf that walks on two legs. It's a man-beast with glowing, red eyes and uncontrollable urges to suck life force, emotions, or memories from a living being.

* * *

 **Habitat**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Vrykolakas that are feral and undomesticated are often found living in dark parts of forests, but many can be found among urban areas as they enjoy being around fresh and immediate sources of food. As Vrykolakas have been domesticated over the years, many more can be found under the care of humans.

* * *

 **History**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Vrykolakas have been known to be used in wars as executioners. They would be tamed for the soul purpose of delivering a fate worse than death, whether it be feeding on the memories of their opponents, sucking out their emotions, or sucking out their life force. They were notably used in the Cabria War on the side of the Gohra Army.

In the present-day, Vrykolakas have been used as pets and even protectors to a fault. While they still have a thirst for prana, supplements have been made to sate their thirst. Some owners have a strong bond with their Vrykolakas and even allow them to feed a little on their life force, but that is only the result of trust. Once a Vrykolaka has a taste of a subject's prana, they have the ability to grow addicted to it and can track down their food source no matter how great the distance.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Vampire Magic (Prana)**

Like Vampire Magic, those with the prana version of this Magic are able to paralyze their enemies with sustained eye contact. However, a Vrykolaka also has the ability to paralyze with a single bite. Unlike the stereotypical vampire, they do not feed through physical contact. They feed once in direct vicinity of their victim, though must keep eye contact. They feed in only four distinct types of ways.

**It should be noted Vampire Magic in any form is not considered Black Magic for it does not involve any Curse Power.

— **Tantra**

Vrykolakas can feed off the sexual energy they sense in living things. However, it is noted many Vrykolakas finds this type of feeding quite distasteful and hard to come by.

— **Emoto**

Vrykolakas can feed off the emotions, but only emotions that are at the surface. Any emotions that suppressed cannot be reached unless a Vrykolaka is extremely powerful. Most Vrykolakas enjoy feeding off of anger or love and magizoologists are under the assumption that "love" to a Vrykolaka tastes sweet while "anger" tastes hot and spicy. The effect to the victim can turn them completely emotionless, but still functional or if might just make them drowsy.

— **Retina**

Vrykolakas can feed off certain memories, preferably strong ones tied to emotion. There are only two side effects known of this type of feeding. Sometimes, victims only gain short-term memory loss in which they might remember those memories or might forget them forever, but remain unaffected. Should a Vrykolaka continuous suck out memories, the victim is then left in an amnesiac state wherein there is no hope of them recovering their memories. Vrykolakas are able to return memories, but at the cost of them losing Magic.

— **Prana**

Vrykolakas can feed off the direct life-force of a human or creature, though at the cost of addiction. Vrykolakas have the ability to even suck the life-force out of nature itself, though this method of feeding has become extinct.

 **Transformation Magic** : Vrykolakas only portrayed true skills of Transformation Magic during the Cabria War when they were forced to turn into monstrous vaewolves.

 **Enhanced Smell** : Vrykolakas, like many canines, have an enhanced sense of smell. While sensitive to scents, they are more in-tune with the scent of a life-force, emotions, and even memories.

 **Enhanced Hearing** : Vrykolakas, like many canines, have enhanced hearing.

 **Enhanced Stamina** : Vrykolakas can gain more stamina the more prana they consume.

 **Enhanced Speed** : Vrykolakas have an impressive speed.

 **Enhanced Durability** : Vrykolakas have quire resilient bodies, making them ideal war dogs.

* * *

 **Trivia**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

—Bluenote Stinger was soldier in the Gohra Army during the Cabria War as well.

—The name "Vrykolakas" come from the Greek and Slavic folklore as the undead vampire wolf people become after a death due to a heretical life, an excommunication, a burial in unholy ground, or eating the meat of a sheep which had been wounded by a wolf or a werewolf.


	5. Kumiho

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Kumiho**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

A Kumiho is a divine fox related to the Kyuubi, a demon fox. A Kumiho can withhold the power of the elements: Fire, Air, Water, Earth, and Metal that corresponds with the gemstone on their forehead. They are often known for their nine-tails they are grown during adulthood. It was recently discovered Kumiho can also specialize in the following elements: Ice, Lightning, Darkness, Light, and even Void.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Kanji** | キツネ

 **Romaji** | Kitsune

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Additional Information**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Primary Ability** | Depends on Element

 **Located In** | Depends on Element

* * *

 **Appearance and Nature**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Kumihos, as pups, are gentle, foxlike creature. When born, they start with only one tail are born without an element, their fur a pinkish white color and the gemstone on their head notably gray. When a Kumiho has reached at least three months of age, it will attain two more tails to a complete three tails and will attain its element as well as the same pelt color of those in its element. When a Kumiho reaches its middle life, it is has a total of five tails and begins to take on characteristics of its element. By the time it has reached a full-fledged adult, it has nine tails and has completely adopted its body into its element. The nature of a Kumiho depends on the element they are born under.

The following are descriptions and the nature of each type of Kumiho. While called Kumihos generally, each Kumiho has a specialized breed name in occurrence to their element. Each one comes with their own special magical skills, though all are given basic Magic to begin with. Like Dragon Slayers, Kumihos eat their own element to retain strength, but each has their own dietary needs.

 **Agnumiho (Fire)**

 _Main article:_ _Agnumiho_

Agnumihos are Kumiho with Fire Magic. They may adopt Rainbow Fire Magic, but it depends on the environment they are raised in. Often, Agnumihos with red fire are born near volcanos, blue fire are born in the mountains or by the ocean, and green fire are born in the forest. These types of Kumiho aren't commonly seen in urban areas and are wilder than most Kumihos. Their distinguishing quality is they have the ends of their tails and paws and muzzled dipped in fire and have the ability to turn into flames at will. These Kumihos have a competitive nature and some sort of vendetta against humans.

 **Zephyrumiho (Wind)**

 _Main article:_ _Zephyrumiho_

Zephyrumihos are Kumiho with Wind Magic. These Kumihos are known to walk on clouds as they do not possess Flight Magic, but rather may float in air. They often live in the mountains and have mischievous personalities. Their distinguishing quality is their tails take on a cloud-like appearance and the notable wing-like markings on their shoulders.

 **Undumiho (Water)**

 _Main article:_ _Undumiho_

Undumihos are Kumiho with Water Magic. These Kumihos are known to walk on water as well has the ability to live underwater. They can grow gills and webbed feet a dorsal fin at will. Another trait that separates it is its ability to turn into water like powerful Water Mages. They are found near any body of water and can be found in urban settings. They often have calming personalities.

 **Terumiho (Earth)**

 _Main article:_ _Terumiho_

Terumihos are Kumiho with Earth Magic, but also have Gemstone Magic. They can sense gemstones and eat them as part of their dietary needs. Terumihos live in forests, caves, and even mountainsides, but also urban areas when domesticated. They have reclusive and gruff personalities and a strained relationship with humans. These Kumihos are bigger than most and have a sturdier build. What defines them from other Kumihos is their gem-covered tails.

 **Metumiho (Metal)**

 _Main article:_ _Metumiho_

Metumihos are Kumiho with Metal Magic, an extension of Earth Magic. These Kumihos have the trait of having metallic bodies and reclusive personalities. These Kumihos have not been researched much as they don't show themselves to humans. Some have been reported to seen in metallic wastelands and are presumed to eat metal. Some speculate the city of metal have domesticated Metumihos, but none are quite certain.

 **Glaciumiho (Ice)**

 _Main article:_ _Glaciumiho_

Glaciumihos are Kumihos with Ice Magic, an extension of Water Magic. These Kumihos live in the north or south poles and normally have white pelts and blue eyes. They are born with the ability to turn themselves into ice and some say the leave icy paw prints. They can bring forth snow storms should the need arise. Some Glaciumihos are found in urban settings. The distinguishing trait Glaciumihos have are their glossy white pelts and blue eyes.

 **Fulgumiho (Lightning)**

 _Main article:_ _Fulgumiho_

Fulgumihos are Kumihos with Lightning Magic, an extension of Fire Magic. Like Agnumihos, the type of lightning a Fulgumiho has depends on the environment it is raised in. Fulgumihos like to stay in urban areas where there is a plentiful amount of electricity and are the most domesticated Kumiho. Their defining appearance traits is often their static fur and the symbol of a lightning bolt that runs down their chest along with their tails tipped with lightning bolts.

 **Umbrumiho (Darkness)**

 _Main article:_ _Umbrumiho_

Umbrumihos are Kumihos with Darkness Magic. Umbrumihos are prone to live in many environments. They have a habit of distrust amongst people, but with an insane amount of trust, an Umbrumiho can be seen in urban and city areas. Their distinct characteristics include their shadowy appearance, crimson eyes, and violet and golden markings on its body. They thrive under the moon, especially the full moon. During the Winter Solstice is when an Umbrumiho is at its strongest.

 **Photumiho (Light)**

 _Main article:_ _Photumiho_

Photumihos are Kumihos with Light Magic. Unlike the Umbrumiho, Photumiho can only thrive in urban areas and under the care of people. They cannot survive long without a caretaker, one of their weaknesses. Because they are of Light Magic, often Photumihos are perceived as a variety of colors as their body is similar to a prism and reflects the light of whatever is around it, one of their defining characteristics. They get energy from the sun and, during the Summer Solstice, they are at their peak of magical ability.

 **Inumiho (Void)**

 _Main article:_ _Inumiho_

Inumihos are a rarity among Kumihos. They are a psychic Kumiho known for their Magic relying heavily on mental training rather than physical training, but not much is known about them outside of such research.

* * *

 **Habitat**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Habitats are solely reliant on the element a Kumiho is born into.

* * *

 **History**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The first Kumiho was said to be a gift from the legendary Masters to the one who possessed One Magic. It had been gifted five pups, each a representative of the elements. The mystery of the evolution of the other elements, researchers think, come from adapting to the environment.

The stages a Kumiho goes through from pup-hood to adolescences of full-fledges adult hood is called their Velvet Cycle.

A male Kumiho is referred to as a Tod. A female is known to be a vixen. A group of Kumihos are referred to as an Earth. Kumihos, however, are shown to be solitary creatures. According to Magizoologist research, Kumihos are monogamous in their mating and often meet up one to twice a year to mate. The Tod will stay until the pups turn three months before he abandons the litter and the mother. The mother will stay with the pups until they are nearing the growth of their fourth and fifth tail. From what researchers have gathered, during this period, a vixen will lead her pups to a place where their element is strongest and abandon their pups as a sort of trial period in the Velvet Cycle.

There are such things called a Kumiho Contest, similar to a Dog Show, where Kumiho show off the skills and beauty of their Kumiho.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

All Magic depends on the type of element a Kumiho is born into, but all have the same basic abilities.

 **Enhanced Smell** : Kumihos, like many canines, have an enhanced sense of smell.

 **Enhanced Hearing** : Kumihos, like many canines, have enhanced hearing.

 **Enhanced Stamina** : Kumihos can gain more stamina the more prana they consume.

 **Enhanced Speed** : Kumihos have an impressive speed.

 **Enhanced Agility** : Kumihos are known for their nimble bodies and agility skills.

 **Enhanced Intelligence** : Kumihos have a high intellect. While they cannot communicate through their words, they often understand their human caretakers and their emotions and will adapt towards the mood, like most pets.

 **Immense Magic Power** : All Kumihos possess great Magic Power.

* * *

 **Trivia**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

—Kumihos were inspired by Pokémon Eevee and its evolutions as well as Vulpix and Nine-tails.

—Kumihos are the Korean version of the Japanese Kitsune. The only distinguished difference between the two versions was that a Kumiho could attain knowledge of a person through swallowing them whole.

—The beginning of each Kumiho type comes from the Latin word or some type of wording of the element:

Agni – Fire

Zephyr – Wind/Breeze

Undine – Water

Terra – Earth

Metallum – Metal

Glacies – Ice

Fulgur – Lightning

Umbra – Shadow/Darkness

Photon – Light

Inanis – Void


End file.
